


You're The Only *Guy* I Do It With

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [27]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You and your hot lesbian friend been fucking for quite some time now. You're the only *guy* that she fucks, and you're the only *guy* who will ever get to feel how it's like to be inside of her. She and her girlfriend use toys sometimes, but she just loves to get fucked by a *real* cock from time to time and you're perfect for her. You two fuck passionately and aggressively even, in many positions. and she even lets you nut deep inside of her, since she can't get pregnant anyway.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 2





	You're The Only *Guy* I Do It With

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> Note, the character is not bisexual. Also, the script doesn't intend to fetishize anyone or send any message, it's only a fantasy.
> 
> Any SFX is optional.

[Passionate/aggressive even kissing for a little bit, as if didn't see eachother for years]

[Aggressive moan] Mmm finally..

I couldn't wait to see with you again..

[Continue kissing for a little bit more]

You know, you're the only guy I'm doing it with..

Like I told you before, I'm a lesbian but.. mmm sometimes I just like to get *fucked* too..

[Moan] me and my girlfriend use toys sometimes but it's nothing like the real thing..

It's nothing like you..

[Moan] Oh I just want you to take me..

[Passionate/aggressive even kissing for a little bit again]

Come on, let's get in the bed..

[Panting or softly moaning in anticipation while kissing here and there, with optional stripping clothes and bed sounds for a little bit]

Oh that's it, take everything off.. let's just get right into it..

[Moan] I'm already so fucking wet for you..

Mmm oh yes, give me this hard cock..

Wait, what are you.. hey, no no, we don't need that..

You forgot I can't have kids? You can fuck me raw, come on..

And you won't catch anything, I'm clean.

I don't wanna feel you through a condom, I need that bare cock inside of me..

Mhm, I'm sure.. give it to me..

[Moan] Oh!

[Moan] Yes!

[Few deep thrusts, scream 'yes!' after each one, optional skin-skin slapping sound effect]

[Aggressive moan] Fuck yea, get in there..

[Moan] Fuck me..

[Moan passionately/aggressively even from now on, like you're so desperate for each thrust]

Oh my god, that's it! That's it!

Fucking get in there!

Just dig into that hole balls, *fucking*, deep!

Lean towards me as you're on top and just *fucking* make me take it..

[Continue more intense moaning/panting, with optional bed or skin-skin fucking sounds]

Oh yea, right there.. right fucking there..

Lemme wrap my legs around your back..

Oh yea, now fuck me even harder.. and deeper..

[Continue more intense moaning/panting, with optional bed or skin-skin fucking sounds]

Ah, hold on, roll me over to the side..

Oh fuck yea, fuck me sideways like that..

Push your cock into my hole in every possible direction..

Oh just fucking pound that cunt..

[Continue more intense moaning/panting, with optional bed or skin-skin fucking sounds]

Hold on, now lemme roll over on top of you and ride you..

[Softer moans & slower sounds, you took control and you slowly ride the cock]

Oh yea, like this, just lemme work that cock for you baby..

Mmm lemme work with those hips..

Gently going back and forth on you.. stroking that dick..

[Continue softer moans & slow sounds, you're still riding slowly]

Bet you love knowing that you're the only guy who's ever been in this pussy, don't you..

[Chuckle]

Mmm the only *guy* that I'm ever going to fuck..

You're so lucky..

Banging your hot lesbian friend..

Mmm making me cheat on my girlfriend..

You're so fucking bad..

[Chuckle]

[Continue softer moans & slow sounds, you're still riding slowly]

You wanna fuck me from behind now?

Yea, come on, take me doggystyle..

[No sex sounds, optional sheet sounds as you move around]

Mmm stick it in, come on..

[Soft moan] Oh.. yes..

[Soft moan] Wait, can you also.. put a hand over my mouth?

Yea, I want you to fuck me hard again and make me scream into your hand..

Mhm, come on, do it..

[Intense muffled moans for a little while, with optional fast bed or skin-skin fucking sounds]

Oh yea, push my face down, grab my hips, just *destroy* that pussy..

[Continue intense moaning/panting, not muffled, with optional fast bed or skin-skin fucking sounds]

*God* that feels amazing..

I love taking that cock for you..

I love taking it balls deep like that..

Yea, I love it so much, please don't stop..

Just keep going and going, I need more..

[Continue intense moaning/panting for a little while, not muffled, with optional fast bed or skin-skin fucking sounds]

Oh fuck yes.. just push my ass down compeltely.. make me lie on my stomach as you lay on top of me and just *get* in there..

Mmm yea, *dig* into that hole baby, get it..

Oh get it, get it, get it..

[Gentle moaning/panting from now on, just enjoying really deep thrusts for a little bit, with optional bed sounds only]

Mmm yea, move back and forth against my ass as you're fully inside of me..

Make me feel that whole cock in there..

Mhm, just like that.. just like that..

Just keep my cunt wide open for you..

Make me feel that cock pulse and twitch deep inside of me..

Keep that fucking lesbian hole stuffed..

[Continue gentle moaning/panting from now on, just enjoying really deep thrusts for a little bit, with optional bed sounds only]

Mmm you wanna cum inside of me, don't you..

[Chuckle]

How badly do you want it..

Mmm yeah, tell me.. tell me you wanna make that pussy yours baby..

Oh yea, that's so hot..

Keep telling me as you slowly move inside of me..

[Continue gentle moaning/panting from now on, just enjoying really deep thrusts for a little bit, with optional bed sounds only]

Fuck.. okay.. I'll let you bust that nut inside of me..

Mmm only because I want it too..

Mhm, you can fill me up..

Yea, I'm sure.. do it..

Shoot it as deep as possible and as much as you can..

Mhm, please.. give it to me.. I need it..

Mmm just fuck me hard and fast like you wanted to impregnate me..

Fuck me like you wanted to fuck a baby into me, come on..

Yea, do it, please..

Please just *destroy* me..

[Intense moaning/panting from now on, really hard fucking, with optional fast bed or skin-skin fucking sounds]

Oh fuck! Yes! Jus like that!

Fucking *pound* that pussy!

It's your pussy, so fucking use it!

No other guy is ever going to be inside of it, it's just your little hole..

Harder! Harder!

Make me bite that pillow, make me scream!

[Biting the pillow, intense moaning/panting for a little while, with optional fast bed or skin-skin fucking sounds]

You gonna do it?

You gonna bust a big, fat nut right inside of me?

Yea do it, do it baby..

*Nut* inside of that lesbian pussy.. cum for me..

Give me a huge fucking load..

Fill me up with that creampie, come on!

Yea, I'm ready..

Come on, shoot it for me, shoot it *in* me!

I need it! I need it!

[Orgasm]

Oh yes.. *fuck* yes..

That's what I'm talking about..

Mmm.. so much cum.. filling up my entire hole..

[Give out sexy sounds for a little bit, just enjoying the feeling]

Well [Stretching]

That was great..

You know what? We should be doing this more often than just once a week.

Like atleast maybe three times a week.

I don't know how we will pull this off without anyone noticing anything but, I'll figure something out. I promise.

[Positive sigh, satisfied]

Alright, I'm gonna jump in the shower. You wanna join me?

[Chuckle] Follow me.


End file.
